Field
Embodiments of the application relate to an improved near field communication (NFC) antenna and an electronic device having the NFC antenna, and more particularly, relate to an improved NFC antenna included in an NFC reader which is an electronic device such as a mobile device, etc.
Description of Related Art
A near field communication (NFC) reader, which is a mobile device such as a smart phone, tablet PC, etc., which are examples of electronic devices, embeds NFC circuitry in the form of a chip to perform NFC with an NFC tag such as a smart card. Furthermore, the mobile device, i.e., the NFC reader, includes a separate loop antenna for NFC.
When a tag is close to a reader, NFC is performed between the reader and the tag using a magnetic coupling between a loop antenna formed on the reader and a loop antenna formed on the tag. Here, NFC is satisfactorily performed by forming an area of the loop antenna of the reader smaller than or similar to an area of the loop antenna of the tag.
Recently, it has been necessary to dramatically increase the area of the loop antenna of the reader.
When the area of the loop antenna of the reader becomes much larger than the area of the loop antenna of the tag, for example, when the area of the loop antenna of the reader is more than twice as large as the area of the loop antenna of the tag, an area, where the magnetic coupling between the loop antenna of the reader and the loop antenna of the tag is not generated, exists in inner area of the loop antenna of the reader, and this causes NFC to be impossible thereat.
Accordingly, it becomes necessary not to generate an area where NFC is impossible inside the loop antenna of the reader even when the loop antenna of the reader is much larger.